prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sting
Steve James Borden (Omaha, 20 de março de 1959), conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue Sting, é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. É conhecido pelos 14 anos que teve na World Championship Wrestling (WCW), onde este ganhou o WCW World Heavyweight Championship em seis ocasiões. Trabalhou para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Foi durante muito tempo um dos poucos wrestlers profissionais norte-americanos da era moderna a nunca ter trabalhado para a WWE. Em 2014 assinou um contato com a empresa. Inicio Um agente de wrestling chamado Rick Bassmen, disse que tinha uma proposta por parte dum promotor da UWF. Sting embarcou nessa aventura integrando um projeto de treino para se tornar wrestler. Nessa altura Sting se lembra de levar o seu fiel amigo Jim Helwig (mais tarde conhecido como Ultimate Warrior). Em conjunto com o seu amigo, Steven, formou o Power Team USA, mas, rapidamente Jerry Jarret mudou de personagem estes já com umas caras pintadas, baseados no filme Bladerunner, de Ridley Scott e Harrison Ford. Com o sucesso alcançado, Ultimate Warrior transferiu-se para a WCCW e Sting para a NWA. World Championship Wrestling NWA / WCW – O inicio da Saga Steven, já na altura mais conheçido por Sting, criou grande empatia com adeptos da NWA. Era forte, tinha carisma, começando assim a arrastar algumas multidões. A sua boa aparência física, proporcionaram um convite da maior facção do Wrestling na época: os 4 Horsemen. Devido a algumas divergências, este a se sentir com condições para se tornar campeão mundial, Sting é expulso do grupo pelo lider e campeão da época Ric Flair. Isso desponta uma grande rivalidade entre Ric Flair e Sting. Infelizmente nessa altura Sting lesiona-se, é operado estando perto de um ano parado. Quando regressa, ganha Ric Flai tornando-se assim campeão mundial pela primeira vez. Com a chegada de Hulk Hogan à WCW, com a gestão de Ted Turner e Bischoff o nome da federação muda, Sting perde o lugar de Top-Face nº1 na federação, numero um a favor do publico. Na altura, os responsáveis entenderiam que deveria ser Hulk Hogan o porta-estandarte da federação. Sting integrou “rivalidades” muito mais fracas e menos midiaticas do que Hulk Hogan, mesmo assim conseguiu vencer alguns títulos, mas estes secundários. Os argumentistas da WCW entendiam que não deveria haver nenhuma possibilidade de conflito entre Hogan e Sting pela posse do título mundial. Por esse motivo Sting mantem-se "entretido" com os 4 Horsemen. WCW vs NWO – A consagração Em 1996, a WCW começa realmente dar luta à WWF em termos de audiências. É nessa altura que Bischoff utiliza alguns truques baixos para superar a concorrência. Outro fator importante foi que Turner (presidente do grupo Warner) ter os bolsos cheios e vontade em investir no Wrestling. Se já antes tinham contratado Macho Man, Hulk Hogan e Luger da WWF, desta vez era altura de mais um golpe de gênio. Scott Hall e Kevin Nash terminavam o seu contrato com a WWF, como era esperado, não resistiam aos milhões do grupo Time-Warner, transferiam-se para a WCW. Nash e Hall faziam de conta que ainda tinham contrato com a WWF, de modo a invadirem a WCW. Estes não demoraram a marcar impacto e atacavam tudo e todos que se atravessasse à frente. Num desses conflitos, Sting assumia a posição de líder da WCW lutando “fogo com fogo” com a dupla. A ele juntaram-se Macho Man, Lex Luger e Hulk Hogan, estes tinham como função defender a tradição da WCW. No P.P.V Bash at the Beach de 1996, os wrestlers que fingiam ainda estar na WWF anunciavam que teriam um membro mistério. Na altura em que a o confronto entre os rivais se iniciou, instalou-se o caos e a confusão no ringue, Hulk Hogan aparecendo em cena, previsivelmente para ajudar Macho Man e Sting, trai e ataca Savage e Sting, revelando-se assim o 3º membro da equipa contrária esta agora com o nome de New World Order. Estava assim lançados os dados para criar a maior história de sempre no mundo do wrestling: New World Order contra World Championship Wrestling. Sting assumindo sempre um lugar de destaque na WCW, a New World Order (NWO) tinha como objectivo destruir Sting. Assim arranjaram um duplo com a cara pintada de Sting fazendo com que ele atacasse vestido à NWO, nada mais, nada menos do que Lex Luger e Ric Flair, as faces mais visíveis da oposição à NWO. Aparentemente pretendiam demonstrar que Sting tinha traído a WCW. Não demorando muito o verdadeiro Sting aparece dando a cara a todos os membros da WCW, jurando que nada tinha a ver com os ataques. Ninguém acreditava, nem mesmo os responsáveis da WCW. Magoado, pela falta de confiança Sting fica num exílio de quase 3 meses sem aparecer. Quando se descobre que o impostor não era o verdadeiro Sting, lutadores como dirigentes pedem publicamente o regresso de Sting. Pedem-lhe desculpa dizendo que o necessitavam. Mais importante do que esse fator, o público começa a encher os recintos de cânticos de apoio a Sting. Em todas as arenas o grito “We want Sting” ecoou durante o seu período de ausência. Sem dúvida uma grande jogada da Time-Warner. Sting “O Corvo” – A Fénix renascida das cinzas Três meses após o misterioso desaparecimento de Sting, um vulto de vingador começou a aparecer no teto das arenas. Vestido todo de negro, com a cara pintada de branco, com um ar ameaçador e de taco de basebol na mão, surgia um novo Vigilante. A sua nova personagem era igualzinha ao do Corvo. Era desta forma que Sting expressava a sua amargura e ânsia de vingança. Este sinistro vingador cria desde logo grande empatia com o público, iam ao delírio quando os holofotes se viram para o tecto e descobriam Sting. Sting só se limitava a assistir às barbaridades que a NWO fazia em ringue. Durante cerca de 11 meses Sting não abria a boca, dado que Bischoff achando que se Sting ficasse calado adensaria o mistério em redor da sua personagem. Jogada de mestre por sua parte, já que Sting espalhava o medo através de jogos psicológicos. Ficando insuportável a pressão, Sting desce dos telhados fazendo a sua vingança atacando todos os membros da NWO com sucesso. Sting tem finalmente a hipótese de combater contra Hogan pelo título mundial, venceu mas a polêmica instala-se. Na primeira decisão do árbitro Hogan tinha sido considerado vencedor, sendo assim Bischoff decide meter o título vago. Após esse tempo de espera Sting bate novamente Hogan tornando-se o campeão mundial. NWO vs NWO – Black&White vs Red&Black Em 1998, os conflitos dentro da NWO tornaram-se insuportáveis. Assim a maior facção de sempre dividia-se em dois grupos: Black&White Hollywood, como Hogan o cabeça e Red&Black Wolfpack, liderados por Kevin Nash e Scott Hall. Sting é envolvido na polêmica, dado que era cobiçado e disputado pelas duas facções. De um lado estavam Hogan, The Giant, Curt Heening, Bret Hart, entre outros. Do outro encontravam-se Nash, Scott Hall, Konnan e Lex Luger. Quando chegou à altura da decisão, Sting optou pelo Wolfpack atacando Giant e Hulk Hogan. Mergulhado na sua nova facção, Sting troca o branco da pintura, pelo vermelho. Nessa época, Bill Goldberg mantinha-se arredado a qualquer uma das facções. Isso não implica que não tivesse rivalidades com membros de ambos os lados (inclusive com Sting). Para além de Goldberg, Sting envolveu-se em rivalidades com Giant, Booker T e Bret Hart. Este último acabou por ser responsável por um traumatismo craniano, que levou Sting ao hospital. Isto tudo desenvolvido por Bischoff, na verdade, Sting, aproveitou e retirou-se durante 2 meses para recuperar 2 ou 3 mazelas sofridas. Ao regressar por volta dos inicios de 1999 o ângulo da NWO já tinha acabado. Agora este inicia um conflito com o campeão da altura, DDP (Diamond Dallas Page). Sting bate DDP em Abril e torna-se de novo campeão mundial. Na mesma noite, DDP reconquista o título mundial a Sting. O início do fim da WCW, começa a nascer, dado que os responsáveis da companhia começam a demonstrar uma total falta de respeito pelo título de campeão mundial. A mudança de titulo aconteceu tantas vezes até ao ponto de este ser totalmente vulgarizado. Chega-se a uma situação em que um ator David Arquette, torna-se campeão mundial! Uma vez mais, Sting é envolvido numa rivalidade com o seu arqui-rival Ric Flair. No meio de tantas trocas de títulos, Sting acaba por bater Hogan e torna-se outra vez campeão do mundo. Novamente o título é perdido pouco tempo depois, mas este agora para Bill Goldberg. Seguidamente Sting envolve-se numa rivalida com Vampiro. Juntos eram conhecidos como “The Pain Brothers” por causa dos combates, mais tarde, “Paint Brothers” devido ás caras pintadas. Esta foi a sua ultima rivalidade na WCW, Sting decidiu fazer uma parada no wrestling. World Wrestling All-stars (2002-2003) Depois da falência da WCW Sting foi lutar na World Wrestling All-stars. Onde permaneceu de novembro de 2002 até fim de maio de 2003. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2010) Sting foi para a TNA em junho de 2003 e ficou até março de 2004. De julho de 2004 até dezembro de 2005 fez algumas aparições esporádicas em alguns eventos independentes. Retornou a empresa no Turning Point de 2005, a partir do evento passou a fazer parte do elenco da empresa de modo permanente. Conquistou na empresa o TNA World Heavyweight Champion, NWA World Heavyweight Champion e World Tag Team Champion. Já teve feuds com Jeff Jarrett, Samoa Joe, A.J. Styles, Kurt Angle. Em 2008 foi um dos fundadores do The Main Event Mafia, entrando a partir desse momento em feud com The TNA Front Line. Após um longo período deixou a empresa. ;Retorno em 2011 - 2014 Sting retornou a TNA no dia 24 de fevereiro de 2011 nas gravações do iMPACT!, foi introduzido como o adversário misterioso de Jeff Hardy. Sting derrotou Hardy para dar início a seu terceiro reinado como World Heavyweight Champion. Em 2012 no Slammiversary foi o primeiro membro a ser introduzido no recentemente criado Hall of Fame. Em 2014 deixou a empresa. Campeonatos e prêmios *'Jim Crockett Promotions / World Championship Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)1 **NWA World Television Championship (1 vez) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (6 vezes) **WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Lex Luger (1), The Giant (1) e Kevin Nash (1)2 **NWA Jim Crockett Sr. Memorial Cup Tag Team Tournament (1988) com Lex Luger **NWA Iron Man Tournament (1989) **WCW Battle Bowl Battle Royal (1991) **WCW King of Cable Tournament (1992) **WCW European Cup (1994, 2000) :*3º WCW Triple Crown Champion :*2º WCW Grand Slam Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (2006) **PWI Match of the Year(1991) com Lex Luger vs. The Steiner Brothers no SuperBrawl **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1988) **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1990) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1991, 1992, 1994, 1997) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1990) **PWI Ranked # 1''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 em 1992 *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kurt Angle **Hall of Fame (Classe 2012) (o primeiro da história) *'Universal Wrestling Federation''' **UWF World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Eddie Gilbert (2) e Rick Steiner (1) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1991) **5 Star Match (1992) **Best Babyface (1992) **Match of the Year (1988) **Most Charismatic (1988, 1992) **Most Improved (1988) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1995) *'WWE' :*WWE Hall of Fame (Classe 2016) Ligações externas *Site Oficial *Perfil no WWE *Perfil no OWW en:Sting S S S